Mine To Be
by Growing Pain
Summary: [Seto x Jou] Kaiba tries his hand at courting. Too bad he's not sensible enough to understand Jounouchi properly. Or human emotions alike for that matter.


**Disclaimer:** It's _fan_fictionnet. Figure it out yourself.

**Warning:** OOC-behaviour on Kaiba's behalf. Meaning he'll act crazy, immature, stupid, and stuff like that. Beware of bad words, shounen-ai (boyxboy), and a serious lack of human understanding on Kaiba's part, and perhaps even some "minor" crimes on his part as well (nothing serious!).

**Note:** Well, this is my attempt at humour. Didn't quite work. I can't seem to get rid of my seriousness. I blame it on my fingers. They are strict, and refuse to type entertaining stuff. Therefore, this is not a "Hahahaha! I'll die of laughter!" type of funny, but rather, "he he, what an idiot" type of funny.

Also, I am well aware that he is called Seto Kaiba. But this takes place in Japan. They have the family name first then, so it's Kaiba Seto. Deal with it.

* * *

**Mine To Be**

_**by Growing Pain**_

* * *

He had an idea. 

Actually, he had a plan.

A brilliant plan, to be precise.

Fantastic, even.

But that was because it came from him. All his mind produced had to be of top quality. So really, there was no reason to doubt this little attachment he had suddenly found himself having. Really…

What he wanted, he got. Always. Never mind he had yet to properly defeat Yuugi, make the geek patrol leave him alone, be freed from having to go to school, as he was a high ranked business man, and have yet to have his research team develop a cure for sleep. Undoubtedly he was far too busy to sleep. So he just had to ignore the dark circles under his eyes. Nothing a little foundation couldn't cover up. And no, he did not use make-up regularly. It was just highly effective. Besides, it was a co-worker that suggested it when presented to the dark circles… Not that he had asked for advice…no, never.

And really, who cares if Mokuba deemed himself righteous enough to put sleeping pills in his food to assure he slept. He was just in the middle of making an improvement of the duel disk! It was an extenuating circumstance.

Because he liked improvements. He liked things better than before. Which was why he was rest assured his plan would not fail this time.

It was quite simple. He was lightly infatuated at the moment. Emphasis on lightly. Of course there was no **real** attraction. He was just a bit overworked at the moment. His mind was not working properly. No matter, this very small infatuation kept him from doing his work in peace. Why was it that his mind drifted so often anyway? Who knew. Small infatuations proved to be quite a hassle. Love should be a curse and not something people want. It was a wonder such a thing as Valentine's Day existed.

Then again, everyone but him, and Mokuba of course, were idiots. So what could one expect from an idiot? The answer should be obvious.

It was too bad the person his ever so amazing mind had chosen to fall for ever so lightly was the biggest idiot of them all. Jounouchi Katsuya, the teenager with the world's biggest black hole in his stomach. And he didn't even have table manners to compensate it.

But Kaiba was kind enough to let that pass after weeks of consultation with himself and conversations with his younger brother, where he pretended it was not he per se that had this ever so small infatuation, but a co-worker.

Though it was not Jounouchi's fault Kaiba was so fantastic no one could ever measure up against him, even if they tried. So when one thought about it, whoever he would wind up with would always be inferior to him.

Not that he wanted to go for a lowlife just because of that, but there was little he could do. He was starting to hallucinate. A few days ago had he seen a blonde mop of hair, instantly deemed it to be Jounouchi, and decided to trip this aforementioned blonde. Just for the hell of it. Who cares if this was his way of showing immature affection and yearning of attention. He blamed it on psychological abuse when he was a child. It was legitimate reason. His lawyer told him so at least.

Despite his previous assumptions, this blonde was not Jounouchi. It was not even male, and he had been chased by a very masculine-looking female for several blocks until he overcame the shock of it being female and tripped the moron. Again. And walked away, damned proud.

His theory had been proven correctly then; infatuations, even minor ones, were dangerous. One should stay away from them at all times.

But, he was already caught by it, so he really had to embrace it now, even if it was with reluctant arms. So he had started to befriend Jounouchi, wasting his precious time on that mindless moron, offering nothing but the CEO everyone knew and loved, with all his wonderful and loveable perks. For Kaiba Seto had **many** wonderful and loveable perks. Mokuba had assured him so.

For example, he had been kind enough follow Jounouchi after school to see what kind of pathetic life he lived, thus knowing more about him. He faintly remember it being called 'getting to know him' when asking Mokuba ever so casually what one should do to spark interest. Kaiba figured it'd be more personal doing it himself instead of hiring a private detective to do the work. Besides, it was deemed romantic as well, to want to know more about his significant other, right? Surely that mutt must appreciate such a considerate thing.

He even gave Jounouchi more attention now, in form of insults that had a, sort of, affectionate undertone to them, continuing to waste his time on that lowlife that probably could never fathom the brilliance of his mind. Because that is what one does when having a partner; waste his or her time on another, completely useless, person. He was only following the unsaid rules. If it had worked for centuries for mere commoners, it would work on Jounouchi too.

He even went so far in the affectionate area as to give him surprise visits at his home, and once really surprising him by, somewhat politely, bringing the teen inside his limousine and take him to his mansion, gracing the blonde with being allowed inside it. It was an honour to be there, and Jounouchi should damn well know that.

As one could see, he had done an exemplary work of trying to court this second-rate duellist that otherwise would not even be worth the time of his day.

And what did he get in return for all his efforts? Nothing but an ungrateful attitude. When following the blonde, he was called a stalker, even if he still had yet to figure out how Jounouchi could have seen him. He blamed the trench coat. It wasn't really discrete. Oh well.

And when insulting the other even more, Jounouchi only grew angry with him. Hmpf, that idiot had no sense of control over his emotions. Pitiful. Besides, he was too narrow-minded to see his true intentions with this very delicate act he had conjured in his mind to fully show his ever so small infatuation.

His surprise visits at his house were also under appreciated, and he was yet again called a stalker. Kaiba could not understand why he was called so after taking time and effort to visit the annoyance, and glared at the door that had been slammed in his face. So really, who could blame him for, apparently, kidnapping the blonde and dragging him to his house after school the day after?

When asked what he was doing while they were in the limousine, albeit in a much less polite manner, Kaiba had merely snorted. Jounouchi was obviously dumb and had failed to realize he was being courted. Hmpf. How thick could one get?

It was a great sorrow to the world, and himself, that he had settled for this uncouth young man. He could do so much better. Hell, he could probably even build something so much better. He told Jounouchi this when inside his mansion. Jounouchi had hit him and walked away.

Witnessing this from some sort of hidden camera, Mokuba took pity on his older brother. He had, for being the very kind little brother that he was, tried to educate him. Not that he was in need of any educating concerning the world of romance, but who was he to deny his little brother what he wanted? It was beside the point that he too was just a tad curious what this education might offer.

So Mokuba rented a movie. A romance one. He had tried to not frown too much at it. It didn't work.

So they watched it, and he tried to at least have the impression of scrutinizing it carefully, when in fact counting down the seconds as to when the end would free him.

He did not like movies. He did not like mushy romance. He would never take Jounouchi out on a date to walk in the park under the moonlight, and then ever so innocently steal a kiss from him after having walked him home. Psht. Yeah right.

He carefully tried to lay out his opinion of what he thought of this to his brother, saying "This was useless", and then walking off to work. He had learnt nothing, felt even more confused, and why do they say 'I love you' so lightly to begin with?

He didn't feel that way, anyhow. It was just a small, really small, infatuation. Just his luck he obsessed with anything he liked. Not his fault. He blamed childhood trauma. He himself was flawless. The environment around him wasn't.

When returning to school the day after 'kidnapping' the blonde, Jounouchi had started to ignore him he noticed. That was not particularly good. After all, he can't make him his, if he is being ignored. Drastic measures were needed. Or at least, some kind of measure.

But he liked things to be drastic, for then they'd be dramatic, and he did dramatic very well. He could not fail.

Which was why he had now conjured a plan. A plan that was brilliant. Fantastic, even.

He would court the idiot properly. Somewhat properly, anyway. He didn't like to do everything by complete standards. There always had to be an obvious touch of his Kaiba-attitude somewhere in the mix, or he wouldn't be up for it. And Jounouchi should be damned well proud he went through all this trouble for him. He would rather court a homeless woman instead if he was in his right mind. Luckily for Jounouchi, he wasn't.

So, after further consultation with himself and his brother, who had apparently known about this very small infatuation for quite some time now, he had decided he should follow the old-fashioned way of obtaining a relationship.

Not that he wanted something mushy. Just the knowledge that Jounouchi was his. And maybe some sex. He had heard that was good. But what did he know. He was a businessman, meaning he was far too busy to care for such a thing. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had deep, mental problems with intimacy. No, not at all.

Trying to be calm when he was not, he glared at everyone that just happened to pass him by in the school hallway while patiently waiting for the object of his affections to appear. He was faintly aware he was tapping his foot and frowning. Just like the idiot to take such time. Had his class not ended? Jounouchi was so inconsiderate, taking such time when someone could be waiting for him. Hmpf. That moronic mutt.

And when thinking of how much of a bother Jounouchi was, and wonder why on earth he was doing this anyway, the friendship squad suddenly started to appear from the opposite end of the hall. Smirking, so that he would seem like he had things under control, he coolly headed to the walking morons.

Realizing the CEO everyone adored and loved were approaching, the geeks all stopped in awe, probably wondering why such a fine creature as he would grace them with his presence. His blue eyes did not bother with them and only looked at the blonde. He could see Jounouchi widen his eyes before quickly saying something to the geeks prior to running off from where he came.

So he was playing hard to catch now? Hm…interesting. Kaiba Seto was always up for any challenge that may occur. If this was the way to prove that he was the one Jounouchi should be with, he would be as low as he this one time. So he did the logical thing and ran after him, his briefcase 'accidentally' hitting Yuugi's head, causing him to fall as he did so. Not his problem, the shrimp should learn not to be in the way.

He could faintly hear the shark fin and the cheerleader yell after him that he was so mean and an asshole. He didn't care. He had his eyes on his prize.

Running in a very dignified manner, he easily followed the blonde to the outside. Shouting at him, telling him to stop, he was only met by shouts of "Leave me alone you freaking stalker!" and "Dammit, stop following me!". This was not the desired reaction he had expected. Had he not wasted his time and ran after the mutt, making a fool of himself in the progress? All for him? Hmpf, Jounouchi was surely idiotic.

It appeared he was also still hung up over that stalker comment. No matter. He was stupid anyway. His illogical thoughts had to be excused.

Feeling it was the only way for this to properly work, he did what he thought would be the only option, and threw himself over Jounouchi, causing both to fall.

He did not regret it, for he landed very softly, which he appreciated, as well as succeeding in stopping the moron. Jounouchi, who's front was pressed to the concrete ground, was currently wavering between consciousness and being unconscious. Fascinated by their position, for he was on top Jounouchi's backside, Kaiba mused if he would soon be acquainted by this view regularly in a short amount of time.

He mentally betted his money that the answer would be yes.

"Dammit, you freaking asshole, what the hell is wrong with you!" Jounouchi muttered angrily up at him, turning his head. Seto failed to see why he was so angry. It was his own fault for ending up where he did. He did not stop running when he had ordered him to. And no one disobeys Kaiba Seto! If they do so, they'll regret it. And he registered that Jounouchi probably did.

So he kindly told him that, no, there was nothing wrong with him, and why didn't the idiot stop running when he told him to, for that would have surely saved them both a lot of trouble, and dammit how stupid could he get anyway?

Brown eyes glared angrily from under him before eyeing the position they were in. When his slow mind finally understood the compromising position, he started to squirm uncontrollably.

"Fuck, get off of me! You fucking pervert!" had he shouted. Blue eyes narrowed, not quite sure what to do. On one hand, if he did get up Jounouchi might stop screaming and stop attracting this unwanted attention. But he might run off. Again. If he stayed put, there was no way Jounouchi could escape.

Finding there was a security in the latter option, he took a strong hold of Jounouchi's wrists, pinning him down. He then ordered the other to shut up, for he would give him a headache by all his stupid complaining, and why was he so damn slow anyway? Besides, he was not a pervert, and his intentions were very noble once you gave it more thought.

Jounouchi, blinking, wondering what he meant by being slow, asked this. Kaiba merely cleared his throat, feeling the need to be more serious and stood up, for he thought this would be the time to do this properly. The blonde wasted no time to be on the concrete ground, rising up to his feet quickly. But he did not run away, his eyes locked with the CEO who suddenly had no clue what to say.

So Kaiba decided to reiterate the small note he had prepared for this occasion. For a businessman like he would never come unprepared.

"It has come to my knowledge that there is a certain attraction between us." he started with indifference painted over his face, appearing like he always looked whenever he recited something. Jounouchi blinked in confusion. "So I have decided to grant you the pleasure of being with me. Feel honoured." he ended, feeling satisfied with himself. Any sane person would jump at the chance to be with him! Jounouchi could not possibly resist! It was bullet proof.

"Say what?" Jounouchi asked incredulously, continuing looking like a fool with a question mark tattooed on his forehead. Not that that question mark would be visible, because his hair would cover it. But still. "Kaiba, what -" he began. But Kaiba, feeling an odd sense of unwelcome rejection coming about, though that could never be possible, felt he needed to rush things a bit. It was not like he would be turned down anyway.

"Stop wasting my time, mutt." he told in a demanding manner, grabbing Jounouchi by his wrist, for he wouldn't be caught dead holding anyone's hand, and started to walk to where his limousine just happened to wait.

Why yes, he had planned this very well.

What had not been in his calculations was Jounouchi, trying to squirm out of his secure hold, forcefully trying to move the opposite direction.

"Let me go, asshole!" Jounouchi complained. Kaiba, utterly confused, turned around, staring at the blonde with sceptic eyes.

Did he really not want him?

Was such a thing even possible?

Looking into brown eyes that were filled with reluctance and anything but desire and love, he stood momentarily frozen for a short moment, locked in the gaze.

What had he done wrong? He had done everything, from focusing his attention on Jounouchi instead of Yuugi, learning more about his life, offering to spend time with him, and now even granting him the chance of being with him.

Jounouchi, who appeared to be just as clueless as he did now, stared confusedly into blue eyes, his body no longer squirming. And Kaiba realized this might not be good.

"Hmpf. Idiot." he snorted off, releasing his grip on the other, his eyes unnaturally cold. "Who could have expected any different from you? Of course you'd be foolish enough to turn me down." he told to the still blonde who's eyes looked as if he had realized something. Trying to save his face, Kaiba turned around and walked off, looking just as arrogant and proud as always.

It was not until he came home that he shared his misfortune while mysteriously having obtained a severe case of self-pity and frowning. Mokuba tried his best to cheer him up with a Blue Eyes White Dragon cup he had had specially made for his brother. When that did not work on the angry brunet, Mokuba sighed.

"Are you sure he really turned you down, Seto?"

"No, of course not. He just wanted to play hard to get by refusing to even be near me." he snorted off, trying to make it appear as if he was reading some papers concerning Kaiba Corp. At least he hoped they concerned Kaiba Corp. He had no clue. He just stared aimlessly at them, his mind on other things. The words were simply a blur to him.

Mokuba, who looked sincerely upset over his brother's state, sat beside him on the couch, a forced smile on his lips.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Seto. You just have to try a little more, that's all." he encouraged. Kaiba only snorted.

"I have tried! That damned mutt is simply too stupid to realize what he's missing. Not my fault." he dismissed. "Hmpf. There's no reason why I should further my advances." he declared. For he was Kaiba Seto, and Kaiba Seto had better things to do instead of wasting time on someone who apparently thought very little of him. He had a company to run, a brother to take care of, and schoolwork to finish. He had a life, and Jounouchi would not be in it, obviously.

"You're…giving up?" Mokuba asked, shocked.

"I'm not giving up. I don't give up. I have simply come to terms there's nothing for me to get." Kaiba explained.

That translated into yes, he was giving up. He'd never admit it though.

Mokuba's eyes slightly clouded, his thoughts somewhere else. Then he announced he would go and have a walk. The elder Kaiba snorted to himself. Even his brother was leaving him. How pitiful. And so he decided to do what the outsiders of his school did, and that was to sit in a corner, which would be substituted with his couch, and angst for a while, meaning glaring a hole in a nearby table he pretended was Jounouchi. Sulking was good for the soul.

Meanwhile, the friendship gang had gathered at the Game Shop as they usually did after school, hanging around the counter. Normally they'd chat with each other happily, but today proved to be an exception.

"Damn he's weird." Honda commented.

"Tell me about it!" Anzu confirmed.

"Guys, maybe there's something wrong with him?" Yuugi suggested, carefully rubbing the bump on his head caused by Kaiba's briefcase that had accidentally managed to hit him. But he was sure Kaiba didn't mean for it to happen.

"There's a lot of things wrong with the asshole, but it still doesn't explain anything!" Jounouchi told angrily, gloomily resting his elbows on the counter as his hands supported the weight of his head as he tried to reach a conclusion on what on earth was wrong with Kaiba. Had some evil villain taken over his mind? Did the world need saving again? He hoped not, he had an important test in a week, he needed to study for once!

And if Kaiba had been there, he would have snorted at their ignorance, generously offering various of insults before arrogantly turning around with a smirk on his lips and walking away, not bothering to listen to the insults that surely would have been spat at him.

But Kaiba was not there, and could therefore not provide any answers to their situation.

Yet, as if on cue, the entrance door opened, causing the four teenagers to turn their heads to indeed see a Kaiba at the door.

Kaiba Mokuba that is.

"Oh hi Mokuba!" Yuugi cheerily greeted the young boy that walked inside with determined steps up to them. "What can I do for -" he began to ask, but was severely interrupted as Mokuba had angrily stalked up to Jounouchi, taking a firm hold of his shirt and yanked the blonde down so they were at eyelevel, his orbs containing anger.

Surprised as the spectators were, they all gasped, though refrained from interfering. Mainly because he was a child, and surely he could not provide any real harm, right? And also, this child was a Kaiba, and if **they** provided any real harm on him, they'd be considered dead meat.

"Mokuba, what are you -" Jounouchi began, his face too close for comfort to the angrily little kid he thought of as a friend.

"Save it, Jou! What did you do to my brother!" he demanded.

"Whoa, I didn't do anything!" he defended.

"Yes you did!"

"But I-"

"Quiet!" he bellowed, tired of Jounouchi's voice, causing the blonde to indeed shut his mouth while his eyes were big as plates. "You'll have to fix this, Jounouchi!" he demanded in an attitude that had far too many resemblances to Seto's.

"But -" he began once again. It only angered the younger Kaiba even more.

"You'll do as I say, or I'll let my bodyguards take care of you! You understand!" Mokuba threatened.

Katsuya gulped.

And the rest is history.

**XxxX**

Finding himself just a little bit wounded, his pride that is, over the previous day's events, the rejection from Jounouchi to be precise, Kaiba deemed it safe enough to sulk while reading a novel about unrequited love he thought fit the occasion. He even rewarded himself with glaring and sometimes insulting innocent passer-bys, or those who just came too close, while he sat on a bench on the schoolyard.

He was perfectly fine on his own. It was nice. Besides, he was already quite used to this anyway. What did it matter.

Not before too long into the break, a shadow was suddenly cast over him, warning him someone stood too close, robbing him from his well deserved sun. To be honest, that was just annoying. Had this person no sense of logic? Who dared to do such a thing to him, Kaiba Seto!

"Get out of the way, idiot." he ordered, eyes still on the book. When the person, who's legs he could only see, did not move, his blue angry eyes who wanted time to be melancholy to himself, shot up and glared.

Only to find Jounouchi standing there. Looking like a lost fool, shifting his weight uncomfortably when the eyes were on him. For a reason that shall never be revealed, Kaiba's heart started to beat just a little bit faster. But only a little. No need to exaggerate.

"Erm…hi." Katsuya greeted, avoiding eye contact. Kaiba, still rightfully bitter, snorted.

"Get lost, Jounouchi." he ordered. As per usual, Jounouchi didn't obey him. Instead, he sat down beside him.

Kaiba tried to evaluate whether this was good or bad. While he did so, the blonde shifted repeatedly on the bench, going between scooting closer and scooting away. It annoyed the brunet. Greatly. He wanted to snap at him. Or hit him with the book. Whichever proved most effective. He would guess the book would. But he had yet to find an answer if this was good or bad, and thus postponed his reaction until he had everything set straight.

"So…what're you reading?" Jounouchi asked, trying to start a conversation while staring at the book uneasily, still avoiding eye contact.

"Mind your own business." Kaiba retorted unwelcomingly. Jounouchi seemed to ignore it.

"Look, about yesterday -" he tried to explain.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kaiba interrupted, with good reason as well. He had no need for the other to bring such a humiliating thing up, only to walk all over his heart. But then Kaiba reminded himself that this was only a small infatuation, a very small one, and he shouldn't be this upset due to that, so he tried to behave as if it was just a small infatuation instead of something else.

"Dammit, just shut it for a while and listen, will you!"

"Fine. Talk then. But make it short." Kaiba was generous enough to offer, giving Jounouchi his precious time to waste. Time he otherwise would have handled productively by trying to get over the slight hurt in his chest.

"Alright…so…um…I was thinking we could…maybe sometime, if you want to that is…to…um…" Jounouchi said, his voice low while his hand rubbed his neck, brown eyes on the concrete ground.

"Your definition of short is highly incorrect." Kaiba informed casually, only to correct. The blonde did not take that very well.

"Shut up, moneybags! I'm trying here!" Jounouchi bellowed out, frustrated.

"Not good enough. Now go away."

"Fine! No date then!" he huffed, standing up, starting to walk away, hands in pockets. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, very much in wonder, and very interested all of a sudden.

"Date?" he asked, his voice flat and almost sounding bored. He praised his skills in covering up excitement.

"Yeah, you heard me." Katsuya said, now standing still a few meters away, looking awfully proud about himself. Well, he shouldn't. There's nothing to be proud over by gaining his attention by bringing up the word 'date'. Really. Who cares if every other girl had brought it up and he had merely ignored them all.

"You were going to…ask me out?" Kaiba asked.

"…Yeah…" Jounouchi revealed, brown eyes avoiding to look into blue. Kaiba smirked.

"Well, if you insist." he said, shrugging, before turning back to his book. Jounouchi looked confused.

"Okay. So…erm…now what?"

"Now you go away."

"Oh."

"Be ready on Friday at seven, sharp." Kaiba instructed, eyes still on the book he now only pretended to read, turning the page for good measure. If you appear like a busy man, you will be more desirable. He believed so at least. "If you're not waiting for me and ready by then, I will leave."

"How sweet…" Jounouchi said sarcastically. Blue eyes glared sharply at him. "Well, um…see you later, moneybags." he said, departing from the solitary brunet, who now smirked.

Of course! It was obvious Jounouchi had wanted him all along! The idiot just didn't know when to play hard to get and when to be submissive. It was easy to predict this happening when falling in love with a mindless mutt.

And as he sat there, smirking at how extremely attractive he himself must be, he could not contain himself and began to laugh loudly, causing a lot of confused teenagers to look at him with bewildered expressions. He didn't care. He did this at least three times a week. He had already been evaluated as perfectly sane by the psychologist he accidentally sent a check on an amount of money that shall not be revealed.

Then he remembered he had turned the page of his book, and tried to desperately find where he had ended his reading.

**XxxX**

"Bwahahahaha! It's obvious! Jounouchi can't keep himself together when thinking about me!" Kaiba bragged to his younger brother, who looked awfully happy and nodded along.

Then again, who could keep themselves composed when thinking of such a genius as he? Really, he was as close to perfection as one could get. And yes, this was a fact. And no, it was not considered as bragging to state this fact. Everyone else were just jealous of his superiority. Mokuba told him so, and he agreed, for that was only logical.

"That's awesome brother! I'm so happy for you!" the younger told, while Kaiba was now happily drinking coffee from his Blue Eyes White Dragon cup, appreciating it very much and even patted his brother's head to show his appreciation. Yes, he was very happy today.

"Mokuba, you should have seen this coming. Who could possibly resist me?" Kaiba told, a confident smirk on his lips. Mokuba smiled simultaneously.

"Only someone stupid, right?" he happily went along with the ego-boosting of his older, competent brother.

"No, not even someone as stupid as Jounouchi could resist, as you now see." he proudly told before sipping further on his coffee, a glint in his eyes that spoke of victory.

When in time of the day for the date, Kaiba found himself slightly nervous. No, he was not afraid that it would go down the drain. Not at all. After all, this was simply his first date, he had never even held hands with someone else before, not to mention that he had no idea how to kiss someone if that moment would arise and it'd be thought as necessary.

No, he was full of confidence that the date would go perfectly fine. **He** was there. What could possibly go wrong?

"Seto stop combing your hair! It's done already!" Mokuba lectured, grabbing his brother's attention. Kaiba, who did not like to be disturbed in such a delicate moment of his life that he felt would need to be marked forever in the calendar and even celebrated as a national holiday, glared slightly at his younger brother, who held up two shirts, one white and the other blue. "So big brother, which do you think will be best for you? I vote for the blue one. Then you won't look so ordinary." he encouraged. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, asking Mokuba why he couldn't ultimately decide which clothes he should wear, and was this not his day, and why was Mokuba even in here in his room when he was changing to begin with?

Of course, Mokuba had an answer prepared to that. He simply wanted to. And Kaiba failed to give a proper comeback to that, snorting it off and taking that damned blue shirt to please his brother.

Besides, it did look good on him.

Then again, anything did.

And he reminded himself that Jounouchi should be really happy over being given the pleasure of Kaiba Seto going out with him, and that he should make this fact utterly known to the blonde, so he could fully appreciate the CEO. He nodded in agreement when seeing himself in the mirror. No one could look better than himself. In fact, he was jealous of Jounouchi to be able to have him all to himself. What a catch Jounouchi had done.

However, when the time came to actually leave his house, he found himself being reluctant. Who could blame him? This was not his territory. Love, though it was not love per se, was not his forte. Games and technology were. So it was with pondering eyes he thoughtfully stared at the exit door, thinking up various excuses to not go. For he had a life, and had business to take care of. Not because he was nervous or slightly intimidated by the thought of possible intimacy. No. Not at all.

"Seto, get out of the house already!" Mokuba urged, his smaller hands trying to push the brunet forward. Unfortunately, Kaiba was far bigger and stronger, so he stood immobile, still staring at the door.

"I think I may have some urgency at Kaiba Corp." he told.

"Then I'll handle it! Go!" Mokuba ordered, still pushing his brother's back. It did not help in any way.

"But I have work to do." the brunet insisted.

"No you don't! Go!" Mokuba ordered, glaring. Kaiba slowly turned around, eyebrows furrowed, narrowed blue eyes staring down at his brother.

"Are you plotting against me?" he asked seriously. Mokuba blinked at him in wonder before growling.

"Stop wasting time, just go!" he told, opening the door, before pushing him again. Kaiba reminded his brother that he was not wasting time, he was just curious, and honestly, it is simply suspicious that he wants him out of the house so badly.

Before he knew it, he was outside, and the door slammed shut in his face before he could protest that it was slightly chilly tonight, and maybe he should change his clothes.

"Just go, Seto! It's going to be alright!" Mokuba told from the other side of the door, though refusing to open it. Sighing in defeat, the brunet turned his heel and walked to the awaiting limousine.

**XxxX**

As he now was inside the limousine, he was not pleased to find out there was only silence between them, once they had stopped by and picked up his date.

Date? No, Kaiba suddenly found himself not liking to refer to Jounouchi as his date. It sounded too sentimental. As if he really cared. So he shall simply be referred to as Jounouchi. Or maybe even the idiot. Pet names are supposed to show your affectionate side, he had heard.

But it was quiet, both staring uncomfortably at opposite directions, both having their hands perfectly visible on their laps as to not give any confusion where else they could be.

Jounouchi even whistled some tune. Kaiba didn't know how to whistle, and therefore didn't join in.

Of course, he wouldn't have whistled either way, even if he knew… No. That was just silly.

Deciding this uncomfortable situation did no good, he decided it was time to start up a conversation of sorts. After all, Jounouchi liked to talk. This should be easy.

"So…how are you?" Kaiba asked, his voice sounding a bit irritated. Who could blame him? He had to do all the work here! Pft. Ungrateful mutt.

"Um…fine. You?"

"I deem myself fine as well."

"Good."

"Yes." and then all went silent again. Which was so very unlike them both, because they always had something to say to each other. Though that was always insults. Should he insult him? He was assured it would liven up the situation.

But before he had the chance to, the driver stopped the car as they had obviously arrived. Oh yes, did he mention? He had booked a table at Domino's finest restaurant. He smirked as they exited the vehicle. Jounouchi gulped when seeing the aforementioned restaurant. Kaiba assumed it was because he was impressed and not because he felt uncomfortable. Because if he was uncomfortable things would get even less enjoying, and dammit, he was Kaiba Seto, and his first date ever was supposed to be fantastic! Mind-blowing even! This was not up to standards!

When he led Jounouchi inside, he found that the waiter they were met by behaved exemplary, the food was tasteful, his manners were perfectly alright, Jounouchi had even bothered to wear something that didn't look like it had been worn for two years, and he himself looked as handsome and impeccable as always.

And still, the awkward silence haunted them. Having little experience with people, mainly having knowledge of socialising from and with his brother, he had no clue as to how to start an interesting conversation. Or a conversation that he could share with Jounouchi for that matter, seeing how the blonde had limited brain cells and could not properly fathom everything he said. He severely doubted Jounouchi even knew anything about politics or anything alike that he usually discussed with business associates.

As this was a desperate time, and those call for desperate measures, he thought back to that romance movie his brother had rented. Let's see…what had the guy said to the girl…?

"You look acceptable." he complimented with a stoic face. Jounouchi stopped chewing and looked at him with awkward eyes.

"Um, thanks. I guess." he replied uneasily before quickly going back to his food, as if it was a shelter of sorts.

So, that had obviously not gone as smoothly as planned. Would he really have to say 'you look beautiful' for it to work? Hmpf. He would never say such a thing.

What could he talk about with Jounouchi? They had nothing in common! He was a businessman, Jounouchi delivered mail. Their professions had no similar ground.

And yes, he had found out about Jounouchi's profession by following him. Was it his fault he was an early riser and was bored and had nothing better to do than casually observe the mutt's morning routine? No, didn't think so.

Then there was the fact that they both had a younger sibling… But what could they say about that, really? It was a drained subject.

So he decided to talk about the first thing that came to mind.

"So, bought any new cards lately?" he asked, just waiting for the disapproving silence Jounouchi surely had to offer. Instead, he was surprised to find out the blonde's head perked up.

"No, but there's a ton I'd like to buy though!" he admitted in an excited voice. Seto smirked, praising his acute mind.

"Yes, I'm sure. Your deck could use improvement." he agreed. How surprising, Jounouchi and he could agree on something. But Jounouchi growled, losing the before friendly attitude.

"Bastard! Look who's talking! All you ever use is that Blue Eyes anyway. Talk about being hung up on one thing." he muttered out. Kaiba remained dispassionate.

"I use strategy. It just so happens my Blue Eyes are involved in them on most occasions." he easily explained, for this needed to be said, since Jounouchi had a limited mind and could probably not figure this out on his own. But that didn't matter. He had Kaiba now to think for him. And his brain was large enough for them both he was sure. Now, if Jounouchi would get over his stubbornness, things would get easier.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Jounouchi waved off.

"I still win over you, don't I? Even if I use the same cards?" he smirked whilst asking, referring to the duels. Katsuya glared angrily. Perhaps he hit a sore spot. Though Jounouchi seemed to have plenty of those, since he got so upset all the time. A really emotional person. Hmpf. Troublesome, indeed.

"I'm this close to walking away, Kaiba." the blonde alerted, illustrating the distance between his thumb and index finger. It looked very small. Kaiba understood he needed to perhaps be more civil…not that he was aware how that would work. His instincts told him to continue the argument, maybe even throw out another insult. But that wouldn't be very smooth, would it?

"Then how the hell do you want me to behave!" he shot out, frustrated.

"Just be yourself, dammit!" Jounouchi shot back, causing the brunet be frozen in contemplation.

He had been himself, right? Why was he telling him to be himself, when he already was? Hmpf, who cares, Jounouchi lacked logic anyway.

"Look, how about we leave?" Jounouchi suggested, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. Kaiba narrowed his eyes but rose up from the chair nevertheless. First, the fool rejects all his advances Then he asks him out when he had given up, and now he wants to end the date? Mood-swinging idiot.

Paying for the meal, which only Jounouchi had finished by the way, he glared in front of him on the way out, wondering why his mind was working against him. Why did it have to fall for Jounouchi, of all the people in the world! How unfortunate…and utterly ironic. Then again, irony seemed to like to visit him. So if one was prepared for irony, it was not ironic at all. Only expected. But this was all useless to state and indeed he was simply wasting time, trying to think of something else rather than the harsh rejection from Jounouchi he had experienced yet again.

Who dared refuse Kaiba Seto anyway!

Maybe he should write a book on how much emotional trauma that idiot had put him through?

"Want to go to the arcade instead?" Jounouchi offered, appearing unaffected by his words. Kaiba tried not to blink in confusion. He succeeded, his eyes staying open. And then they went to the arcade.

It wasn't as stiff and forced like before when they now had arrived at the aforementioned arcade, trying various games. Of course, he beat Jounouchi in everything. So the blonde insisted on winning him a teddy bear while smirking mischievously. Kaiba had no clue why. Then he received the prize Jounouchi had won for him. A teddy bear indeed. But it was pink. It was fluffy. It smiled at him. It had a ridiculous heart on it's ridiculously fluffy stomach. He would have thrown such a gift away immediately otherwise. But there were extenuating circumstances at the moment.

Besides, this must surely be a token of love, and thus a sign of success! He had finally managed to make the blonde fall for him. Hard, that is. For who in their right mind gives such an awful gift to someone else otherwise?

So he politely thanked him before throwing the ugly thing away, as if he would ever go around holding such a thing. He told Jounouchi of such a thing, that it was no way possible a man like he could be seen with such a tasteless, cheap thing. Jounouchi reacted in a way he did not expect.

He laughed, amused, saying he only won it to bug him and see what he'd do. Kaiba smirked then, in lack of better knowledge on how to behave, and told the other to stop slacking, there were other games he could beat the idiot in. The blonde took up the challenge, and so they went to another game.

It was…comfortable, being like this. It was nice, in lack of better words. There was something utterly satisfying seeing Jounouchi smile due to something he did or said. Otherwise he only made the other mad with insults and such. This proved to be a pleasant surprise, and he was enticed to repeat this procedure. Besides, he preferred this over the date that cheesy movie offered, where they told each other affectionate things almost all the time. Hmpf. What a waste of time.

Though he was already wasting his time. However, there were different angles when looking at the procedure of 'wasting time'. He did so in an enjoyable way. If he did so in a not so enjoyable way, it'd be totally worthless. That was at least what he tried to insist in his mind, justifying himself. But to hell with it all if someone's got a problem with it! He can do, and will do, whatever he wants.

So when they were on their ride home, the limousine ride was all but quiet, both arguing over who had won the best prizes, as they had started to compete over such a thing during their visit at the arcade. Kaiba had one more prize, but Jounouchi insisted they were equal, since he had won that pink ugly teddy bear before, didn't he remember? Kaiba explained that it was before the contest took place, and it was not legitimate to count for that one as well, so technically, he had won.

But Jounouchi never reasoned or were logical to start with, so the argument that held a somewhat playful tone continued.

As they had reached Jounouchi's house, or rather apartment, Kaiba decided to play gentleman and follow him. Play, that is. Because he wasn't a gentleman. He was Kaiba Seto, and that was much better.

He followed him to his door not because he doubted Katsuya couldn't safely get there, but because there was something in him that wanted to drag out their time together.

He'd never admit feeling so however.

Besides, someone needed to carry all the teddy bears, dolls, and other various items. Which was now double the amount, as Kaiba decided to unload it all on Jounouchi. The blonde then responded he didn't own girly stuff like that, and would throw it out if he were to keep it. Kaiba only snorted and continued to carry the prizes he had won, saying he didn't care what he did with them. It's not as if he could be bothered having them at home, and God forbid if Mokuba saw all this, he'd never let it go.

When at the door, after having walked several staircases upwards since Jounouchi said that the elevator was malfunctioning, the two otherwise bantering teenagers stared a bit uncomfortably at one another while in the hallway.

"So, you going to help me carry it inside?" Jounouchi asked, hints of being nervous in his eyes. Kaiba decided keeping an unbothered persona was the best way to ensure success, and therefore shrugged slightly.

"Of course. As if you could carry it all by yourself." he teased, smirking.

"I could, you know." Jounouchi protested, fingering out his key from his pants.

"**Your** prizes maybe. But not all of my prizes. They are far too many, not to mention heavy." Kaiba boasted, furthering his smirking as Jounouchi tried to put the key in the keyhole, his arms full.

"You only got **one** more than me!" he corrected, slightly glaring, opening the door with his elbow.

"Details, details." Kaiba dismissed as they walked inside.

The two young men then walked to the room that was apparently Jounouchi's while the blonde explained his father was out for the evening as they left the front door open. Not that it mattered, Kaiba would leave soon anyway. And no one had a free arm to shut it.

"Your room is messy." Kaiba stated in a displeased manner, frowning at it while wondering where to put all the prizes. Jounouchi dropped it all on the floor carelessly, grinning.

"I know. I worked hard to have it like this." he told in a joking manner. Kaiba snorted.

"Sure looks like it." he agreed, before turning his head to look at the blonde as he smirked. "So you decided to keep my prizes after all?" he asked taunting with folded arms while looking smug. Jounouchi was instantly offended, his cheeks turning a bit red. But Kaiba had a hard time figuring out if this was because of anger of embarrassment.

"No I'm not! I'll throw them out tomorrow, you bastard. They're meant for kids. I don't like stuff like that." Jounouchi said with reluctance in his voice, folding his arms while angrily looking away.

Realizing it was probably time to go, Kaiba announced this, and Jounouchi nodded, accompanying him to the door, now calmed down. Once again, they had an uncomfortable silence between them, not quite sure what to do. Was there even supposed to be so many uncomfortable silences through one date?

Had he broken a record of sorts?

"Maybe I'll keep one of those stupid prizes." Jounouchi muttered, one of his arms folded as he looked expectantly into blue eyes. Kaiba smirked proudly, which caused the blonde to remind him he only said **one**, and Kaiba shouldn't read anything into it because it's not like it means anything.

Kaiba, offended the blonde thought he cared, even if he did but that was far beside the point, decided to remind the blonde in turn that he still did not care if he kept none, one or all of them, and that it was only to win over Jounouchi in that moronic contest that he won them to begin with.

Both now pleased that they were not seen as caring individuals prepared for departure.

"I guess I'll see you around." Jounouchi told, a lopsided smile on his lips. Kaiba made a curt nod. "You'll probably stalk me first thing in the morning anyway." he joked, chuckling to himself.

"I don't stalk." Kaiba said with a frown. Really, he did not. He just fed his curiosity.

"Then what were you doing?"

"That's confidential." he pointed out.

"Right." the blonde said disbelievingly.

"Well, goodbye." Kaiba said, nodding once for his departure, taking a step out of the apartment.

But hadn't he missed one thing? Surely he must have. It didn't feel complete. So as his thoughts went back to the movie, his head shot up, as if given the smartest idea possible, before swiftly turning around to the yet not closed door. His hand grabbed a hold of Jounouchi's chin and tilted it upwards. And then his lips landed casually on top of Jounouchi's, the warmth teasing him for the mere few seconds he stayed. All his fears of intimacy appeared to have gone astray, and all he focused on was how very nice this felt. He did not even dare acknowledge the beats of his heart increasing in such a strange manner he faintly wondered if he was about to die, or suffer from something else equally horrendous.

Departing his lips shortly after, leaving a stunned blonde to look at him with a shocked face, Kaiba smirked and turned around to leave for real this time, knowing he had followed the unsaid rules. Now he was to disappear and make Jounouchi lust for him even more! If that was even possible, that is.

Of course, Jounouchi had to ruin his plan and grab his wrist, looking like he had seen Jesus arise or something else that unlikely.

"What was that for?" Katsuya asked, still looking stupid and stunned. But Kaiba felt even more stupid and stunned himself for actually finding that attractive on him. He blamed his hormones.

"What?" Kaiba asked, yanking his wrist free effortlessly.

"The kiss!" the blonde declared loudly as if Kaiba was obtuse. Which he wasn't.

"It's what one does, right? After they're done with the date? The guy kisses the girl." the brunet replied with a snort, educating the other.

"Not always!" Jounouchi informed. Kaiba's blue eyes slightly widened.

"Oh." darn it. That stupid movie wasn't worth the money. He should have known not to have paid any attention to it!

"And dammit, who are you calling a girl!" Jounouchi roared, even more upset, glaring angrily. "Well, you're the shorter one. I found it only natural." Kaiba shrugged off. Jounouchi fumed for a moment, before looking at the brunet with question in his eyes.

"So is that why you did it? Because you thought everyone does it?" he asked in a almost scolding manner. Kaiba though he must have done something wrong for the blonde to be so reluctant to the idea.

"Are you expecting something else?" he asked, sincerely confused. As stated previously, emotions were far from his forte.

"I'm just wondering if…you know…if it meant something or not. Or if it just…happened just because."

"Ah…" well, how did he get away with this, making Jounouchi satisfied yet keeping his pride? "I wasn't reluctant to do it." he casually informed, hoping it wouldn't reveal too much. Jounouchi's eyes stared at him. And stared. And did a little more staring. Eventually, it grew too uncomfortable for him, and he decided that leaving was a perfectly good idea. Turning around once again, that warm hand suddenly attacked his wrist once more, stealing his attention.

"Do you want to have some snacks? You never got to finish your food." Jounouchi asked. Kaiba stared. And then he nodded. And the door closed as he walked inside.

**XxxX**

"Bwahahahaha! It was far too easy for me to get this far, Mokuba." Kaiba told his brother in the late morning, who had a slightly worried look on his face. Not to mention Mokuba was also highly surprised his older brother had spent the night.

"Erm, how far do you mean by 'far'?" he asked. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, did you…sleep with him?" he asked, whispering out the last part. Kaiba snorted.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? I'm a businessman! It's not appropriate to do such a thing so soon." he lectured his younger brother, who he knew would follow his impeccable example. Last night, after they had eaten, he and the mutt had merely shared the same room. Not even the same bed, because neither had deemed it appropriate. Besides, all they did was talk during the night. It wasn't too bad. Jounouchi proved to be entertaining, and Kaiba found himself enjoying the scenario. Even if he had to sleep on a mattress on the floor, like he was poor. Hmpf.

What made the whole stay on the mattress worthwhile was something that occurred when he was trying to sleep however, and Jounouchi assumed he had been asleep. The blonde had then leaned down from his height on the bed down to him on the floor, observing him carefully. Kaiba had intended to tell him to look somewhere else because it was highly annoying to be stared at, and that he could take a picture if he was so handsome that he must drool even at night time.

But Katsuya beat him to it, muttering something resembling 'asshole, it's all your fault. I should kick your ass'. The words didn't come out as angry as they sounded, rather having a soft edge. Why yes, Kaiba had assumed this to be one of those 'sentimental' moments, and decided to keep pretending to be asleep. Soon a hesitant breath came closer towards his unprotected face. Before he knew it, a soft goodnight kiss had then been planted on his cheek.

Bwahahaha! Victory at last!

Like anyone could ever resist him.

He should commend Jounouchi for putting up such a struggle. Or not…

So Kaiba had thus maturely chosen to rub this kiss he had just gained in the face of the other as soon as the tender moment had vanished, his before closed blue eyes now open and smug. Katsuya immediately pleaded innocent and said he was only sleepwalking, and Kaiba shouldn't get any ideas because he was so **not** interested, and he was just hallucinating anyway, plus this was all a dream, and he should dream something else now instead of thinking of him, that pervert. Then he huffed and threw himself down on his bed, his face too red for words.

Kaiba had only smirked slyly, lifted himself up and kissed the idiot so he'd shut up, leaving Katsuya stunned and silent. Then he proclaimed the night to be over, and dammit, he needed to sleep, so no more wailing, and good night. Yes, mentally he can admit it, he only kissed the fool because he damn well wanted to, since it felt not-so-awful the first time he tried it. And it felt even less not-so-awful this time around.

He was still very…content, in lack of a better term, over what had happened. His stomach even experienced strange feelings. Perhaps he should go to a doctor?

"Ah, good." Mokuba told, sighing out in relief. "Because like you said, it'd be too soon, you know. You should wait until you're twenty-five at least to have sex." Mokuba informed, bringing the CEO out of his retrospect.

"Really?" Kaiba wondered, never having been presented to this fact before.

"Yup."

"Well, no matter. I've got all the time in the world, Mokuba." he declared, mischievous and smug in his ways. Mokuba was instantly alarmed.

"Seto, what are you talking about?"

"It is decided Mokuba! I will make Jounouchi my spouse!" he announced proudly, his free hand clenching itself into a fist as he smirked whilst showing his teeth.

"Your what!" Mokuba bellowed in surprise. Kaiba remained calm despite that.

"Yes, I can see myself standing the mutt for several years. But first we must install an electricity fence at the mansion so the geek patrol can't come in." he informed.

"O-okay…" Mokuba said unsurely. "Seto, does Jou even know of these plans?" he asked with slight worry.

"No, he's in the shower." he told carelessly, pouring himself a glass of water while in Jounouchi's kitchen, holding the phone with one hand. His father had yet to show up. Jounouchi said he was probably staying over some friend's house, so Kaiba made himself feel right at home. Which he should. With his future plans, this would be a place he would often visit.

"Good, because I think you should wait a little with telling him this." Mokuba told in a serious voice.

"Why? It's a brilliant idea. Who could resist spending the rest of their life with me?"

"You're still in school!" Mokuba urged, and Kaiba frowned. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his younger brother seemed quite against his wonderful plan. But that couldn't be, because Mokuba always supported his wise brother all the time.

"I'll graduate soon. It's not as if that matters anyway."

"You've only been on **one** date, Seto! One!" he urged as if almost annoyed.

"What does that matter? Some people get married after three weeks of knowing each other." he stated, suddenly feeling as if his brother was depriving him of his happiness. …No, that couldn't be. Mokuba would never do such a heinous thing.

"I don't think Jounouchi will like it." Mokuba stated with a firm voice.

"He won't?" Kaiba asked, momentarily taken aback by this perspective.

"Nope. Not a chance." he confirmed, killing his hope. Damn.

"Hm…perhaps it **would** be wise to postpone the proposal…for a while." Kaiba agreed.

"Yeah, awesome plan, big brother!" Mokuba happily encouraged, causing the brunet to smirk, for he had made a smart decision all on his own.

"But one day," he insisted. "I **shall** make Jounouchi Katsuya my spouse! Bwahahahaha!" he told, laughing like a madman as he usually found himself doing whenever having a great idea. He could hear a faint 'goddammit, stop laughing you freak!' from the shower Jounouchi was occupying, but decided not to pay the voice much mind.

"Sure you will, big brother." Mokuba told with a sincere smile. And he did not doubt his older brother for even a second.

And Kaiba Seto was not at all ever so lightly infatuated anymore. No, he was over that. He was positively smitten by Jounouchi. And he was darned convinced that the feeling was not so one-sided anymore.

Because what Kaiba wanted, Kaiba got. And he had a hard time naming an event that had made him feel so content, excited, and intoxicated as now. Not that he could be bothered thinking of such a thing now, though.

So when Jounouchi emerged from the shower he found it only natural to grab a hold of him, even if he was still wet and made his own clothes so too. But Kaiba could look over that at the moment, being the nice guy that he was, and decided to try kissing with tongue this time, because whenever people did that in movies they always seemed to enjoy it.

Not that he paid attention. Of course not. He had just faintly registered it…

Sadly, Jounouchi hit him on the head, calling him a pervert, and dammit, what's wrong with him anyway! Kaiba frowned, displeased that he did not get to try out that other type of kissing. But when Jounouchi saw his disappointed face he sighed and gave up resisting, and pushed his lips unto the CEO's.

That day Kaiba found out that a kiss can make things all the better.

**The End**

* * *

Words: 10 167  
I am so proud! This is the first long one-shot I have managed to do! Otherwise they can't even get over 3 000 words! -hugs self over this accomplishment- 

So...this one was weird, wasn't it? And yes, Kaiba does laugh a crazy fool in the series! It's quite scary actually... I worry about his health whenever he does that. Poor bastard. And my gosh! I wrote something, dare I say, fluffy? Or somewhat fluffy. Whatever.

And Mokbua was so cute, hehe. I love to make him into someone who is protective as well as calculating. The Kaibaness shines through!

Why did I write this, when I have told some people that, hey, I'm working on a longer SetoxJou story? Well, because I wanted to make a better KaiJou one-shot than the other thing I have. The couple deserves one. Plus, I figured, I might train myself to make something in the 'funny' category, as well as longer, and have a fluffy ending. So I hope I achieved that. As for the longer story, if anyone even wants to know (if you don't, just skip this) I have written several chapters. But I have some characters in my plot that has no real motive, which I need to figure out. So when I have the plot all figured out, I'll post it.

---  
Now, you've read so far. Please **review** and say what you thought about it. Good or bad. Doesn't matter. I accept anything.


End file.
